Well Furnished Hell
by Mary Goodnight
Summary: Gaius is tried of these fantasy trips back to Caprica written in dreamytrippy drabble form.


Title: Well Furnished Hell

Author: Mary Goodnight

Pairings: Six/Gaius

Spoilers: Mild season one spoilers.

Summary: Gaius is tried of these fantasy trips back to Caprica written in dreamy/trippy drabble form.

Rating: T

Gaius might be conscience or he might be dreaming, but it's all the same isn't it; Here, at home on Caprica with Six in some tantalizing state of undress. But as he touches her

he's

Back to whatever he was doing before hand. Sleeping, or maybe it involved taking notes, sampling blood.

Work and sleep are as interchangeable as what Six is or isn't wearing --what room they are in...but not the weather. It's always sunny, beautiful, perfect...perfectly habitual.

_Can you make it rain? _He looked out the window C_hange it up a bit? Make it storm? Make it do something. Real weather isn't like this. _

_Gaius..._

He doesn't hear the rest. Doesn't matter her skirt is dropping reveling a vision, memory, hallucination of flesh, she's coming towards him gliding he can almost feel her hand moving through the air to him, his..whatever he's wearing. Same thing. It's erotic...sensual...pleasing...perfect perfect sex, and it's boring, as if perpetually stuck in a memory of dating, physical and mental intimacy. she says she loves him maybe he feels a thrill then too because of the newness, the sensation, the thrill. She wants him to believe in God. It's important to her.

It's important for him to understand her needs...

_There's nothing special about this, we're any adult couple in the Colonies but we're stuck in repeat. _

_Gaius we're not any couple in the colonies, we're us. We're special, unique. _

_Yes because your a Cylon. _

_No Gaius, we have something, we have something real. We're in love Gaius, how many people can say that? How many people are truly that blessed to really be in love? _

_This isn't love, love is...is choices, experiences. This is hell, a well furnished hell but hell all the same. _

He was, is forever shall be, a scientist he doesn't care about her needs outside of sex, because even then he needs to succeed, be the best he still needs her to give him value. He keeps up her easily maintainable happiness, a flower, a call, a look it's easy enough to make her think he wants her forever. He's one of...no _the _most brilliant man in the Colonies, she's a coping mechanism, something to help with the stress. She's a toy, a prop, a nice girl who honestly loves him. Fool. It's not his fault her heart will get broken.

_I've figured it out _he says sitting in the living room sipping ambrosia, Six behind him _It's punishment for my sins isn't it? I hurt a nice girl and it now it's in repeat in my head. Subconsciously, I must feel bad, and so I must be punished. _

_Punished? Gaius you are blessed._

_H_er blouse comes off and it begins again. You need a conscience to feel bad.

And again and again.

_You're lost without me Gaius _

She disappeared once. He remembers that, if it happened, he can't always distinguish. And the video showed up, the false one, the forgery the fraud, the one that implicated him. Had he needed her so badly, he wanted her, he called for her. Did he feel something then? Fear? Love? Survival? Dr. Gaius Baltar doesn't need anybody.

Ever.

Still...what if it did stop? If say, the chip or subconscious or whatever it is were dislodged? Removed? _Cured? _Forgotten? What if Six left forever...

He would be

inexplicably

al_o_ne.

What greater hell would that be?

_You need me Gaius _

This time he thinks maybe he'll help her get the zipper down the back of her dress, fulled with nervous passion raising in him, bubbling, a new lease on...life...survival. He'll participate, play along, enjoy perfect sex while he has it. Savor it. Succumb.

After all Gaius Baltar

is human.

A/N: See it's supposed to be twisted and confusing like a dream, or a vision, or hallucination...or Cylon Six. I was trying to show Gaius Baltar's conflicted mind. Did I accomplish this? Only the reviews will tell.


End file.
